


It was only one night

by aliyahsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyahsgallavich/pseuds/aliyahsgallavich
Summary: [Mickey comes home after a long day of work at the alibi, he's in for a hell of a ride.]





	It was only one night

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kind of sad.

It was about 2am, Mickey just got home. As he walks inside he sees a bunch of scattered rose petals on the floor leading to their bedroom. He hears some soft moaning, he continues walking closer to the noise, "Ian?" he says. "Ah fuck." Yells Ian, Mickey says "the fuck?" To himself and backs up. He thinks for awhile to process what's happening right now, "in my fucking bed?" Mickey thinks. You're probably wondering, "what the fuck Mickey? Why didn't you bust in that room already?" Truth is he can't. He knows he'll lose his shit, he's trying to stay calm, maybe trying to wait till he hears a name and knows who Ian's fucking. He waits awhile, Ian moans "fuck, damon don't stop!" Mickey busts in the room "Damon?" Mickey says. "Mickey!, oh shit. It's not what it looks like i promise!" Ian says in fear. "The fuck you mean it's not what it looks like?, Damon get the fuck up!" Mickey says, Damon gets up and says "I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean for this to happen." "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't, maybe you just fell on his dick." Mickey says. Ian looks down, he can't even look at Mickey right now. Ian feels so embarrassed. "The fuck does this Mexican banger hit man mother fucker have that I don't?" Mickey says. "Damon since when are you even gay?" Mickey follows up. Ian answers for Damon, "he isn't really, he's kind of experimenting." "So what? You're his fucking lab rat now?" Mickey says. "No, it's not like that, please Mickey can we just talk alone, please." Ian begs. "Fine. Get the fuck out Damon, if I ever see you around here again I'll cut your fucking tongue out." Mickey says. Damon quickly leaves in fear. Ian and Mickey sit down and talk through it, Ian says "I'm sorry it was just one time, it will never happen again, it didn't mean anything to me." Mickey replies "if it didn't mean anything then why are there rose petals on the floor?, and nice slow music playing?" "I'm sorry, i wanted it to be special for him, because it was his first time with a man." Ian says. "Yeah right, I never got that, so I'm not special?, you're full of shit Ian, how many guys are out there that he could've fucked?, it had to be you?" Mickey says. Ian doesn't reply, he just stares at the floor because he sees how disappointed Mickey is. Mickey tries to forgive him, they go to sleep, Mickey went to sleep on the couch. days pass and it gets easier to look at each other. They make up, after weeks that past they were finally going to make love again. Ian undresses Mickey slowly and kisses him on his neck. Mickey tries to rip off Ian's shirt "get this off already, fuck!" Mickey moans. They're there, together, so much passion. Ian was about to stick it in but Mickey stops him. "What what happened?" Ian says, "I can't do this, I just keep thinking about Damon and you, i just can't do this anymore." Mickey replies. "What? What are you trying to say mick?" Ian says. "This isn't me anymore." Mickey says. Mickey kicks Ian out, he's shirtless still, Ian's begging for Mickey to forgive him. "Please Mick. I love you!" Ian cries. "I love you too, i just need to move on." Mickey says while he shuts the door on Ian's face. Ian waits and just sobs by Mickey's door. Days pass, Mickey's phone is ringing off the hook, it's always Ian calling. Mickey picks up the phone, "yea." Mickey says. "Mickey? Please don't hang up on me." Ian says. "I have to go, I have work. I'll call you later." Mickey says. "N-no wait-" Ian's says while Mickey hangs up the phone. Mickey went to work, came home, and called the phone company. "Hello, yes I would like to cancel my plan".


End file.
